


Just Skin

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode: se07e20 Touched, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Time, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potentials "come together" in times of crisis, but Dawn knows it's just skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers:** "Touched."

Dawn made her way out of her strangely empty room only to find Vi and Amanda sitting at the top of the steps. "Where is everybody?" she asked the two Potentials.

Vi and Amanda shot amused looks at each other. "They're . . . occupied," Amanda answered, sounding a little uncertain. Vi just giggled.

"Well, I'm going to get some ice cream," Dawn decided, then glanced at the Potentials. "Anyone want to join me?"

She made her way around Vi and Amanda, but instantly Vi's hand shot out and grabbed Dawn's wrist. "You do not want to go down there," Vi said. "Trust me."

Dawn turned back to the Potential, not understanding. "Why? What's going on down there? Is it a demon? Because if it's a demon we should really get Faith."

Vi suppressed another giggle; Amanda just rolled her eyes and explained, "They're having sex."

Dawn stopped. "Who is?"

"Everyone!" Vi exclaimed, once again bursting into a fit of laughter. "Xander and Anya, Kennedy and Willow, Faith and Robin--"

_Faith and Robin_. Dawn supposed that she shouldn't be surprised; after all, Faith was a walking personification of sex, after all. And Robin was attractive in his own way, she guessed (as she flailingly attempted to press past the the "Ew, he's my principal" factor)--did she really expect that Faith would turn down a chance to get in his pants? Why would she? Because of Dawn? Puh-lease.

_It's just skin_, Dawn reminded herself. That's all it would ever be to Faith. It was all that this thing between Faith and Robin was, and all that had been in her own thing with Faith. After all, Faith had been fresh from her break from prison, probably horny as all hell, and Dawn had pretty much thrown herself at the Slayer. It'd been insane to think it meant anything more than that, even if Dawn was pretty sure that Faith had known it was her first--

After all, Faith had been Xander's first, too.

"Where are they?" Dawn asked, doing her best to keep her own voice level.

Vi shrugged. "Willow and Kennedy are in their room; Kennedy pretty much threw everyone else out, with that smug 'I'm going to have sex with my girlfriend now' look on her face. Xander and Anya are in the kitchen, with the ice cream--I thought I'd get some myself, and ended up running back here with my fingers over my eyes, doing everything I could to keep from screaming to the gods for them to strike me blind."

"She really had her fingers over her eyes," confirmed Amanda. "She ran right into me at the top of stairs."

"And thus saved you from suffering my fate," pointed out Vi. "You should thank me. No--you _owe_ me, big time."

"And Faith?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, that's the best part," said Vi, a malicious lear coming into her eye. "Right now, Faith is fucking your principal . . . in your sister's room, in your sister's bed."

"Unless they're not using the bed," Amanda interjected. "I mean, with Faith you never know. It's not like we looked or anything."

"Isn't that a whole new level of 'ew'?" asked Vi triumpantly.

"I don't know," said Amanda frankly, with a shrug. "I think it's actually sort of hot."

"Pervert," Vi said with affection, then turned back to Dawn. "So what do you think? Some sort of sex spell? Or something in the water?"

A spell? Dawn considered the possibility. Maybe Faith and Robin had gotten together not because they wanted to, but because they were driven to by a strange compulsion, overriding their actual desires--

"Seems perfectly natural to me," Amanda answered. "I mean, we're in the wake of tragedy, right? Buffy's gone, and no one's sure what is going to happen next. It only makes sense that people would try to, you know, come together."

"'Come together'?" Vi asked with just a note of incredulity. They had all come to know and love Amanda's quirky mannerisms, and it wasn't as if any of them had any room to throw stones. At least she didn't yodel in the mornings the way Rona would. "You mean 'fuck'?"

"Yes," said Amanda with an air of exasperation. "I mean 'fuck.'" Then, after a pause, as if saying the forbidden word has somehow freed her, she continued, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Kennedy is fucking Willow, Faith is fucking Wood, Anya's fucking Xander, and I'd fuck someone myself if I could find someone willing.

"Feel the need to 'come together at a time of crisis,' 'Manda?" Vi asked, grinning.

"Fuck you," Amanda shot back, her grin just as wide.

"Apparently, you'd like to."

Amanda's grin disappeared and a pinkish blush began to work its way up her cheeks. "I didn't mean _you_."

Vi crossed her arms. "You said, 'somebody willing,'" she pointed out. "What, I'm suddenly not good enough to be your in-the-wake-of-tragedy-oh-god-I'm-going-to-die fuck-buddy?"

Amanda opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it, then closed again. "You really want to?" she asked at last, her cheeks a bright red, all signs of playfulness suddenly completely and conspicuously absent.

Vi just smiled, jumped up from her seat at the top of the steps, then grabbed Amanda's arm and began pulling her to towards Dawn's room. They were halfway down the hallway when Vi turned back to Dawn and asked, "You want to join us?" Amanda turned an even deeper shade of red--which Dawn hadn't even thought possible--but didn't say anything.

Dawn hesitated, looking at the two Potentials and their tall, slender bodies not all that unlike her own. But then she remembered a different Slayer's body pressed against hers, the feeling of the Slayer's hand as it slipped inside the waistband of her underwear. A Slayer who was, at this very moment, "coming together" with Dawn's high school principal in her sister's bed.

"No thanks," she said, turning away and looking down the steps. "Someone has to stand guard and make sure no one else becomes traumatized for life."

Vi nodded and, in the next moment, dragged Amanda into Dawn's room.

Dawn, now alone, sat down at the top of the steps as Vi and Amanda were no doubt ripping their clothes off of each other, "coming together" in the wake of so many tragedies. But it was just skin, Dawn knew. In the morning, Xander would still be half-blind, and Molly, Chloe, Annabelle, and Eve would still all be buried in the backyard. Buffy would still be gone and their future still uncertain. More of them would die and be injured.

Dawn sat in the empty stairwell and tried not to think of kisses and naked flesh, of gentle caresses and aggressive bites, of Xander and Anya, of Willow and Kennedy, of Faith and Robin, of Vi and Amanda.

It was just skin.


End file.
